The present invention relates generally to the control of the storage environment for bulk-stored food grains, and more particularly to controlling the storage environment in such manner that hydrolysis of the grain starches and proteins is promoted while, at the same time, respiration within the stored grain is inhibited.
In the field of bulk storage of grain it is generally assumed that grain moistures above a certain arbitrarily fixed level cannot be tolerated. In storage of corn, for instance, the accepted method of storage is to dry the grain to 13% moisture level as quickly as possible after harvest in the fall. Corn dried to this level is then considered to be "safe" from the forces causing deterioration and therefore it is assumed that the management and control of the grain environment is no longer necessary.